The Ties that Bind
by superwholockian96
Summary: The second Hudson and Holmes story. A few months after the events of the first story, Sherlock is BORED. Can Serena and John do anything to help? And what will become of Sherlock and Serena's relationship when faced with adversity? Sherlock/OC
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: SHERLOCK POV**

Sherlock Holmes paced the living room in his pajamas and second-past dressing gown. "Anything?"

John sighed and opened his laptop. "There's nothing on the blog. Have you checked yours?"

Sherlock looked at John and said, "Of course. There's nothing there."

John exhaled. "I can't wait until Serena comes back. When does she leave work?"

"Right now, John." Serena walked in and kissed Sherlock on the cheek. "Why aren't you dressed? It's three o'clock in the afternoon."

Sherlock sighed. "I don't have a case Serena. There is no need to get dressed when I don't have a case."

Serena laughed. Walking over to the telly, she switched it off. "Go and get dressed. I have a plan."

Sherlock humphed and went to his room. What could Serena possibly have planned? If it didn't involve a murder, Sherlock didn't really care. He threw on his purple shirt (Serena had dubbed it 'the purple shirt of sex') and his blazer, and stomped out of the room.

John and Serena were already in their coats. "I've called a cab. We're meeting Lestrade somewhere. I know you'll be pleased." John grinned.

Serena looked up at Sherlock. "Cheer up love, I'm certain a case will turn up soon." She gave him a reassuring smile with his trench coat and scarf.

Sherlock huffed and said, "Well it can't come soon enough," and then marched out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Serena's POv

Serena sighed. Sherlock was often impatient, and since the Hound of Baskerville case, he'd been thoroughly bored. No one had come to him with anything that interested him. He had so much time on his hands that he had finished Doctor Who. Serena walked out with John to the taxi. She thanked God that Lestrade had called her about the double murder. It would perk Sherlock up, maybe even to the point of going out on a date. The last time they had gone out was before the Hound of Baskerville case.

"Serena, here get in." John smiled at her. John was such a sweet man. It was a shame that no girl ever stayed with him. Anyone would be lucky to have him as a husband, and he would be such a good father. Serena didn't know if Sherlock wanted children or not, but she wouldn't worry about it until after they got married. Well, _if _they ever got married. Sherlock was a little slow on the relationship uptake. He either couldn't tell that Serena wanted more, or he didn't want to bring it up. "Maybe he's afraid. No, Sherlock afraid? It's preposterous," she thought. She shrugged and stepped in the cab.


	3. Chapter 3: John's POV

John smirked. Sherlock was pouting in the cab while Serena was trying to coax him to come into the building. "Come on Sherlock, I promise you'll like what you see. Please?"

"I don't like surprises Serena, you know that. Tell me what's going on or I stay in the cab."

The cabbie looked back. "I've got places to go sir. My kid's ballet recital is at four-thirty. Mind leaving anytime?"

Sherlock gave the man a withering look and stepped out of the cab. The cab drove away and Sherlock sat on the sidewalk. "I will not leave this spot until you tell me what is going on."

Serena sighed and looked to John for help. She was beautiful when she was fed up with Sherlock's shenanigans. "Wait, this is my best friend's girlfriend. I can't be having these thoughts." John nodded to himself and hoisted Sherlock off the ground. "Come on Sherlock. It involves one of your favorite things."

Sherlock perked up. "Murder? It involves murder?" He grinned like a school boy on Christmas. "Why didn't you tell me? Let's go!" He dashed into the building and left Serena and John behind.

Serena laughed. "I thought I was supposed to be the first thing he thought of when he was asked about his favorite things. I guess I was wrong. Thank you John." Serena patted his arm and went after Sherlock.

John let out a breath. Serena was _Sherlock's _girlfriend, and that meant she was off limits.


	4. Chapter 4: Sherlock's POV

Sherlock bounded into the room where the two bodies were being held. "Lestrade, you called?"

Lestrade turned around. "Yes. This one is interesting. No marks on the bodies, no signs of death, except the fact that they aren't breathing. What do you make of it?"

Sherlock bent down beside the body and looked up at Serena. "Aren't you doing this with me?"

Serena said, "No, I figured you could do this one on your own."

Sherlock shrugged and returned his attention to the bodies. The lips were blue, and the clothes were a few days old, with moisture on the shoulders and feet. It was winter now, and there had been snow two days ago. He smiled as he remembered Serena begging him to go out and walk with her in the snow. They had thrown snow balls at each other and ended up in a drift, just the two of them. He shook his head and focused. Most likely these two people had been caught in the snow. There was something clenched in each of their hands. Sherlock unfurled the man's fingers and took out a piece of paper. He did the same to the other's hand and took out a similar piece of paper.

There was something written on them. The first one read: "Dear Mr. Holmes, I know how bored you're getting. Here's something to help you out." Written on the other was a phone number and a short note. "Call this number. I have a message for you."

Sherlock pocketed the phone number. The two were sporting matching wedding rings. In fact, they were ones Serena had been looking at longingly when they walked past a jewelry store two days ago. These two must have been married. He had all he needed to know.

Lestrade looked at him. "Got anything?"

"They died of over exposure. The power went out everywhere in the city two days ago. They had just come in from the snow and froze to death. But they had visited someone first. Someone left me a note." Sherlock showed the note to everyone right as Anderson and Donnovan walked in.

"What is he doing here?" Anderson pointed at Sherlock evidently disgusted.

"He's here because he can do your job better than you," Serena growled.

"There's really no need for that Serena, I think you'll find that I can fight my own battles." Sherlock buttoned up his coat. "Well you have everything you need Lestrade. This wasn't murder, or at least I don't think it is. Thank you for the release you gave me from my boredom, we must do this again sometime. Let's go." He walked out the front door with Serena and John following.


	5. Chapter 5: John's POV

John walked after Sherlock, sighing. This would keep him busy for a while. Maybe even too busy for Serena. He would think about the message until he found out who had sent it to him. John went outside the building while Sherlock continued unsuccessfully to hail down a taxi. He looked at the man, waving his arms about. He couldn't understand why Serena loved him. While Sherlock was handsome and intelligent, he had a way of alienating everyone with his pompous, arrogant attitude.

Then he heard something behind him and turned around. Donnovan was standing over Serena and Serena was holding her face. John moved over to Serena to help her.

"No, John I don't need your help. I can handle this on my own." Serena glared up at Donnovan and pushed herself up. Then, standing, Serena launched herself at Donnovan.


	6. Chapter 6: Serena's POV

Serena was walking after John and Sherlock when Donnovan muttered something under her breath. Serena stopped. "What was that? A little louder please."

Donnovan stared at her. "I don't think you want to know."

"Oh, I wasn't under the impression that you could think."

Donnovan clawed out at her face and Serena felt skin tear and blood run down so slowly down her cheek. Stunned, she fell down and held her hand up to her cheek. She saw John coming to help her. Protesting, she stood up waving away John's hand. Glaring at Donnovan, she said, "You're going to regret that." And then she lunged at Donnovan, and grabbed her hair. Donnovan shrieked and Serena snorted. "Wimp. I didn't even flinch when you drew blood."

Lestrade walked in. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Serena had released Donnovan's hair by then and calmly answered, "Oh, just a little dispute Greg. It's settled itself. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to find some clean snow and clean out this scratch. Have a good day." Serena strolled out of the building.

Sherlock looked at her, his face concerned. "What happened to you?"

Serena smirked. "I had a little fight with dear old Sally about her ability to think. She has very long nails, by the way, as well as a very short temper."

Sherlock chuckled and hailed down a taxi as John walked out. "What the hell was that Serena? You acted like a two-year old back there! You did not have to sink down to her level. I'm so disa-" John was stopped by Serena waving a hand in his direction.

"John, you are not my parent. I do not need a lecture from you. Just do me a favor and please stuff it." Serena got into the taxi. Sherlock and John looked at her shocked. Serena had never said anything unpleasant to John.

Inside the taxi, Serena immediately felt guilty about what she had said. John didn't know that she was an orphan. Only Aunt Hudson, Mycroft and Sherlock knew that. Besides, she had acted like a two-year old, but the fight had given her a strange sense of satisfaction. Donnovan was a stuck up prude, and she deserved what she got. But that was beside the point. John was her faithful friend. When Sherlock was being difficult, Serena could open up to John, and he would listen. That's what she loved about John. John was like a big brother to her, something Serena had never known.

Serena sighed. When they got back to Baker Street, she would apologize.


	7. Chapter 7: Sherlock's POV

When back at Baker Street, Sherlock immediately walked to the bathroom and took out a box of band aids from the medicine cabinet and walked to the kitchen. Serena was sitting at the table with clean snow pressed to her cheek. Sherlock took her hand away from her face and looked at the scratch.

"This is deep. You'll need stitches probably. I'll get the disinfectant." He stood up and strolled to the bathroom, getting the disinfectant, needle, and thread. Returning to the kitchen, he saw John and Serena talking. Serena was holding John's hand and smiling. Sherlock felt a pang of jealousy. She obviously wasn't cheating on him with John, but it was jealousy all the same. "Stop this. Serena is just apologizing for her behavior," he thought to himself as he entered to kitchen.

Serena looked up at him. "Oh thanks love. Sit down." She gestured to the seat next to her and Sherlock sat. Serena took his hand as John came over and looked her face.

"This is bad. Sherlock, the disinfectant." Serena winced when it came in contact with the scratch. "Now for the needle and thread." Serena squeezed Sherlock's hand and the jealousy left him. How could ever think that Serena would ever do that to him? He loved her and she loved him, that was all that mattered.


	8. Chapter 8: John's POV

Later that night, John was sleeping. He was dreaming of the war and all that he had witnessed and experienced. Around him, bodies fell and the ground exploded. Then he saw himself. He didn't like what he saw. His younger self was dashing about, trying to help everybody at once, and tears were sliding down his face as his comrades died all around him. Suddenly, it was only John and his younger self all alone. He walked toward himself, and Young John said, "You have been disconnected with who you are. It's time we get back together, don't you think?" Then the young John melded with the new. John woke up, gasping.

A shrill scream rang through the flat. John dashed downstairs to find Serena on the floor, clutching a blanket, tears running down her face and panting. Sherlock was with her, crouching down beside her, asking her what had happened. "Come on Serena, talk to me, you can trust me." Serena sat there, shivering, evidently frightened. John approached her.

"Serena, what happened?"

Serena took a deep breath and exhaled. "A nightmare John. A nightmare that has plagued me since childhood. I haven't had in almost 11 years, though. That was part of what was so frightening. And the other part was that it changed. It had more than the usual people in it." She turned to Sherlock. "You were in it. You were helping them."

Sherlock looked like he had been slapped. "I was in it? Are you sure?"


	9. Chapter 9: Serena's POV

Serena slept fitfully. She was having the nightmare that had come to her since her parents death when she was three years old. Her parents were in the car they had died in, a mile down the road from her daycare. She was standing in the deserted, snow covered road, looking at the car as the doors opened. She stood there as her parents left the car and started running toward her. She ran to them, grateful tears streaming down her face. She could make things right. She had just got them when she saw the blood covering their bodies. She screamed, and so did they.

"Murderer! Murderer! You will pay!" They lunged at her and she ran, but not fast enough as their claws tore at her face and shoulders. She sobbed as she ran away.

She ran until she reached the base of a cliff. Her parents had rallied together a mob of people whose death she was supposedly responsible for. She shuddered, accepting the inevitable, when a hand reached down. "Grab on!" The voice was familiar to her. She grinned and waved goodbye at them as she grabbed the hand and climbed the cliff. At the top, Serena saw that her savior was Sherlock. She ran to his arms and cried. She looked up at him and shrieked. Blood was dripping out of his mouth and onto her hair, and blood flowed out of his ears and the corners of his eyes. He picked her up, while she fought him, and kicking and screaming, threw her down to the bloodthirsty mob below.

"NOOOOOOO!" She sobbed and fell off the couch. Sherlock came rushing to her, asking if she was ok. She felt a sharp pain in her cheek and touched her face. The stitches were still there, but she had hit her face on John's desk when she fell. There would be a bruise later.

John ran down too, asking her what had happened. Serena shivered and exhaled with a shudder. As she explained the dream, she saw the horror on Sherlock's face when he realized his role in the dream. Initial savior, but eventual cause of downfall.

Sherlock drew her into his embrace and kissed her forehead. "I will never, never do that to you. Ever. Do you understand? You don't need to be afraid. I'm here. I always will be." Sherlock hugged her even tighter and she broke in his arms. Her strength vaporized and she sobbed into his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10: Sherlock's POV

Sherlock looked at his Serena. "I think we are very overdue for a sleepover my dear. What do you think?"

Serena looked up at him and grinned. "I was just thinking the same. Do you have the floor this time, or is it my turn for it?"

John groaned. "Is this some code for saying you two are going to shag? Because if it is, I'm going to Harry's."

Serena laughed and said, "No, John. We aren't going to shag. When I had a nightmare as a kid, I would go over to Sherlock's house and we would have a sleepover. We would take turns sleeping on the floor and on the bed, and we would drink hot cocoa and be normal. Well, as normal as we could be."

Sherlock smiled and said, "The last time we had one of those was when we were in high school. Mother put a stop to us having sleepovers in my room once we started dating, but we would sleep in the living room instead." He grabbed Serena's hand. "Will you make the hot cocoa, or shall I?"

"You know how to make hot cocoa? You? The man who doesn't know that the earth goes around the sun? When did you learn how to make hot cocoa?" John was shocked.

Sherlock snickered. "Yes John. I know how to make hot cocoa. I'm not completely worthless in that regard. At least I don't think I am. Serena, am I completely useless when it comes to cooking and cleaning and such?"

Serena smirked. "Definitely. But I'm fine with that."

Sherlock gave a mock sigh of desperation and looked at Serena, a wicked gleam in his eye. "You're driving me mad woman. What can I do to stop it?"

"I can think of a few things." Serena winked and John groaned.

"That's it I'm definitely on my way to Harry's."

"Good night John! We'll see you tomorrow!" Serena waved goodbye at him and blew a kiss in his direction. There was that pang of jealousy again. Sherlock wanted all of Serena's air kisses. This was a stupid thing to be feeling, but here he was feeling it.

Serena sauntered over to him. "Let's have a sleepover."


	11. Chapter 11: John's POV

Months passed. Clients came and went. Sherlock was bored occasionally, and Serena would fix the problem by finding something to occupy him. John dated numerous girls, all who eventually broke up with him. Same old, same old, in other words.

One sunny April morning, John was bringing groceries in the flat when a black car pulled up beside him. John sighed.

"Get in Dr. Watson." Althea was texting as she opened the car.

"You know, you could just call or text me. No need to kidnap me," John said as he got in the car.

Mycroft was waiting inside. "John, so good to see you."

"Mycroft, what do you want?"

Mycroft frowned. "Honestly John, I just wanted to see how you were doing. How is my dear brother, by the way? I know that he's dating our old next-door neighbor again. I never really liked her. I found her a bit too... wild."

John was boiling. Not only had Mycroft kidnapped him to report on Sherlock's relationship status, he was now insulting his second-best friend. "Serena is perfect for Sherlock. Serena is just what Sherlock needs."

Mycroft smirked. "I may be a bit biased. She would call me 'night troll' when we were younger."

John stifled a laugh. Good on her! "Sounds like her. She's very... open about her feelings when it comes to people."

Mycroft sighed. "John, I just want you to make sure she doesn't hurt Sherlock. She has before, and he went off the deep end. I bet you don't know this, but after Serena left, he became addicted to cocaine and an alcoholic. It took three years for him to get off the booze and cocaine. He was a wreck. It broke our mother's heart to see him like that."

John was shocked. Had Serena's disappearance really affected Sherlock that much? "Mycroft, let me assure you that they are perfectly in love. In fact, I'm much like the third wheel as of late."

"Better safe than sorry John. Just make it so." The car pulled back up to Baker Street and the doors unlocked. "John, please do this for me."

John nodded. "_Yeah right," _he thought to himself.


	12. Chapter 12: John's POV

John walked into the living room on tiptoes so he wouldn't wake up Sherlock and Serena and went to sit on the couch but was shocked to find Serena and Sherlock asleep there, Serena in Sherlock's embrace. They both looked happy and peaceful. John smiled and went to his room.

About two hours later, John heard Sherlock calling. "John, John they've got him. They have Moriarty."

"What? What do you mean they have Moriarty?" John was flabbergasted. They had finally caught him. It was over.

"They have him in custody. I have to go speak with Lestrade, they want me to testify at his trial." Sherlock was tying his scarf and trying to eat a piece of toast that Serena had forced into his hand. She refused to let him leave without eating.

John rushed back to his room and grabbed his coat. When he came back down, Sherlock and Serena were talking.

"He's caught, it's okay, everything will be fine now." Sherlock brushed a lock of hair out of Serena's eyes, and John wished that it was him who got to do that. Then he mentally yelled at himself. _Sherlock's girlfriend, not mine. _

"Just be careful. Please, he has connections remember? I don't want anything to happen to you." Serena appeared wary of this sudden good news. It was too good to be true.

Sherlock bent down and kissed Serena on her forehead and Serena closed her eyes. His lips brushed her closed eyelids.

John cleared his throat. "Sherlock, we can't keep Lestrade waiting."

Sherlock looked disappointed and Serena smiled. "Go. I'll be here." She smiled again and kissed him on the cheek.

Sherlock smiled and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can." He popped up the collar of his coat and walked out the door with John.

"Lestrade, what have we got?" Lestrade appeared frazzled. Whatever Moriarty had done, it was big.

"He broke into the Tower, the bank and arranged a prison break, all within half an hour. But we got him. We got him." Lestrade grinned, but the grin slid off when the Superintendent walked up.

"Lestrade, what's the meaning of this?"

"I'm a witness. The DI here was just asking me what happened," Sherlock interjected.

The superintendent looked Sherlock up and down and sniffed. "Just get this taken care of." He then walked away.

"So what do I have to say at this trial?"

"The facts. How long you've known him, what he's done, what he's like, etcetera. Just don't show off."

Sherlock sighed. "I guess I can do that. Horribly boring though. If you excuse me, I have to get back to Baker Street." Sherlock strolled out and hailed a taxi.

"So, you and Serena have been dating for a year. Any exciting plans for the anniversary tonight?" John looked over at Sherlock and smiled.

"Yes. I reserved a table at Angelo's and then we're going to see a film. Then we'll come home and top off a bottle of wine." Sherlock got in the taxi and John climbed in after him.

"Nothing else? I mean, it's your one year anniversary." John raised his eyebrows.

"I always have something up my sleeve John." With that, Sherlock pulled a black velvet ring box out from his coat pocket. "I'm proposing."

John was flabbergasted. Sherlock, _married?_ "Blimey. Congratulations Sherlock."

Sherlock grinned. "I'm a bit nervous though. I'm worried she'll say no."

John laughed. "Sherlock, she loves you more than anything. She'll say yes." John was a bit disappointed. Now he would never have a chance with Serena. _What am I thinking? I don't want a chance with Serena, she's Sherlock's girlfriend. _

Sherlock smiled. "You're certain?"

"Absolutely certain."


	13. Chapter 13:Sherlock's POV

Sherlock paced around the living room. "Serena, we'll be late!"

Serena walked out of the bathroom and Sherlock stopped pacing once he saw her. She had done something with her hair and she was wearing a new perfume. He quite liked the scent of this one. Her gray eyes had accents of green and blue in them, brought out by the eyeliner and shadow she was wearing. Her lips were glossy. She was wearing a purple dress made of a flowy material that fell just above her knees and silver strappy heels that elevated her to about John's height.

"You look phenomenal," Sherlock said breathlessly.

Serena blushed and said, "I'm glad you approve."

"Shall we be going then?" Sherlock held Serena's coat out to her and held the door open.

They walked out of 221B and Serena noticed John hadn't been in the flat all day. "Sherlock, where's John?"

"He's staying at his girlfriend's tonight. Why?"

"Just wondering." Serena squeezed his hand as he hailed a taxi and Sherlock smiled. Tonight would be a good night.

They arrived at Angelo's where Angelo greeted them warmly while giving them optimum seating for Sherlock's endeavors. Angelo winked at Sherlock and Sherlock winked back. Serena didn't see it as she was getting ready to order.

"I'll bring out a candle and a bottle of wine." Angelo winked one more time and went to the back.

Sherlock chuckled. Good old Angelo. When he had heard that Sherlock was wanting to propose to Serena, Angelo had automatically jumped in to help Sherlock plan it.

"Anything look good to you?" Serena looked up from her menu at Sherlock.

"You do."

Serena blushed. "I meant the food. Silly Sherly."

Sherlock chuckled again. "I think I'll get the pumpkin ravioli."

"That's always a good one. I'm thinking spaghetti."

"Hoping for a _Lady and the Tramp _moment are we?" Sherlock raised his eyebrow.

Serena laughed. "No. Not everything is about snogging you know."

"It should be. I quite enjoy snogging you." Sherlock winked mischievously and went back to the menu. He put his hand in his pocket to make sure he didn't forget the ring. He hadn't. He breathed out relieved.

"What's wrong?" Serena was concerned.

"Nothing. I'm just very happy right now." He smiled at Serena and Angelo came back with the wine and candle.

"Thank you Angelo."

"No problem Sherlock." Angelo winked again and took their orders.

"I was going to wait until after dinner to do this, but I don't think I can wait any longer." Sherlock's fingers curled around the black box as he stepped out of his chair and kneeled on one knee in front of Serena.

Serena had tears in her eyes and a dazzling smile on her face.

"Serena Josephine Hudson, will you marry me?"

"Sherlock Jives Holmes, I think we both know the answer to that. It's always yes." Serena knelt down and kissed him.

Sherlock smiled and he heard the applause of the other diners. He and Serena both stood and they were locked in breathless embrace. Sherlock twirled her around and smiled at her.

Angelo was wiping a tear from his eye. "Ah love. It's a beautiful thing to witness."

Sherlock whispered into Serena's ear. "Well now we've done it."

Serena smiled and whispered back. "Cancel dinner. We go home now."

Sherlock grinned. "You're not hungry?"

"We can have dinner at home." Serena winked.

"Then home we shall go."


	14. Chapter 14: Serena's POV

After Serena and Sherlock had come home to celebrate the wonderful news, they were lying in Sherlock's bed together, cuddling under the sheets.

"You watched _Lady and the Tramp?_" Serena looked up at Sherlock.

"What?"

"At the restaurant, you made a reference to _Lady and the Tramp_."

"Well, you did say it was a good movie, so I decided to try it."

Serena nodded. "What other movies have you seen?"

_"Mulan_, _Hercules_, _The Lion King_, you know all the classics."

"I'm impressed." Serena grinned and kissed Sherlock.

"That's all I get? Hmph." Sherlock crossed his arms and turned away grinning.

Serena pushed herself up and straddled him. "You want more? Someone's awful selfish." She grinned wickedly.

"You have me shaking in fear. Please, don't do anything rash."

"Beg for mercy." Serena winked.

"I never beg." Sherlock grabbed her waist. "But I bet I could make you beg."

"We just might have to test out that theory," Serena laughed.

"I look forward to it. We have forever after all." Sherlock smiled and brushed a hair out of her face. Serena bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. She stood up and wrapped one of Sherlock's old shirts around her and went out to the kitchen.

Sherlock followed her out. "What are you doing? Playing hard to get?" Sherlock was teasing her.

Serena laughed. "Dork, you already have me. I'm just making some tea."

"It's three in the morning. Come back to bed love." Sherlock took her hand.

"I'm thirsty. I'll be there soon. Keep the bed warm for me." Serena smiled and squeezed Sherlock's hand.

He hesitated, and kissed her before leaving the kitchen. "I'll try to wait up for you."

"You don't have to. I know I tired you out." Serena winked.

Sherlock chuckled and went to his bedroom.

Serena sat in the living room until the tea was ready, thinking about everything that had happened tonight. It hadn't been their first time, but it had been one of the better times. Sherlock was a gentle lover and very, _very_ good in bed. She smiled and looked down at the ring on her finger. The diamond there sparkled and there was an engraving on the band.

_The knight always rescues the damsel, but rarely gets her. We're different. _

Serena smiled tears in her eyes. She remembered the night in the pool when Sherlock had saved her life. "My knight in shining armor. A few beats late, but a knight still." That was what she had called him. She was glad he had remembered this and was fond of the title enough to put it on the engagement ring.

She padded back to Sherlock's – their- bedroom and crawled under the sheets and snuggled into Sherlock's side. Sherlock sighed and smiled at her, and then went back to sleep. Soon Serena fell asleep too.


	15. Chapter 15: John's POV

"They found him not guilty? How is that even possible?" John was dumbfounded and enraged. Moriarty was guilty and they all knew it.

Sherlock sighed as he played his violin. "The courts decided, we just have to respect their decision."

"It's a ridiculous decision. I swear if he comes anywhere near you after this I'll tear him apart with my bare hands," Serena said.

Sherlock took her hand and put the violin down. "There will be no need for that Serena."

John sighed. He stood and walked to the kitchen to make some tea. The feelings he believed he had for Serena had passed over these past few weeks, and he hoped it would stay that way.

His phone rang and he picked it up.

How you doing Johnny boy? JM

He ignored the text. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed again.

I don't like to be kept waiting. JM

What do you want Moriarty? JW

Just let Sherlock know I still owe him. He'll understand. JM

And why would I do that? JW

Because there are some serious consequences if you don't Johnny boy. People will get hurt, maybe even die. We don't want that do we? JM

Fine, I'll tell him. JW

That's a good pet. Speaking of which, how is Sherlock's pet doing? Serena right? I was disappointed when I found out she was alive. JM

John gritted his teeth. Serena was more than just a pet. Moriarty would regret calling her that.

Serena's fine. They're actually engaged. They'll be married in about a year. JW

That's what you think. JM

Stop being cryptic! JW

If you shout at me, I won't keep texting you. JM

WELL THEN I GUESS I'LL KEEP SHOUTING! JW

Goodbye Johnny boy. See ya soon. JM

John's fists trembled. The next time he saw Moriarty, he would punch him so hard it would wake up his dentist.

"John? Are you alright?" Serena and Sherlock had walked into the kitchen and both had observed John's shaking hands.

He struggled to put a smile on his face and to stop the trembling. "Yes I'm fine."

Serena looked at him doubtfully. "I'll leave you two to talk."

"John, give me your phone." Sherlock held his hand out.

"Why?"

"Because Moriarty's been texting you and that's what's got you so upset."

John sighed and gave his phone over to Sherlock. Sherlock took the phone and went to the messages screen. Sneering, he scrolled through the messages Moriarty had sent.

Leave us alone. Don't text anyone who lives in this flat or has any connection to us. Do I make myself clear? SH

You didn't say please. JM

You're a miserable pathetic little man. SH

Stick and stones Sherlock. JM

This is your last warning. Next time you text us, I'll find you and you won't like the consequences. SH

Oh I'm quaking in my shoes. Please don't do anything rash. JM

Sherlock huffed and slammed the phone back into John's hand. "I think he gets the point."


End file.
